


Discovered

by TigStripe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Forceful Barry, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: After a particularly frustrating afternoon, Oliver and Barry relax by having a little fun. In public.





	Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd and I haven't had much opportunity to check it for errors, so I apologize to early readers. I will check it over the next few days and make edits as needed.
> 
> Enjoy!

The chilled evening air felt amazing across Oliver’s bare chest as Barry teased his nipples, swirling and biting the tender flesh while massaging the muscle beneath. The fact that they were pushed up against a tree only fifteen feet from a popular sidewalk added some kind of taboo excitement to the whole situation, which helped explain the raging erection straining in Oliver’s jeans.

It had all started over at Jitters, where the two of them had decided to have a calm coffee date while Oliver was in Central City. The world, however, had other ideas, interrupting them time and again with random friends popping up for a few words (seriously -  _ Sara _ was in town; what were the odds?). After they’d left, they’d run into Captain Singh and his husband, who had a few  _ choice words _ for Oliver, telling him to stay out of trouble while in Central. This didn’t sit well with Barry, who considered it unnecessary profiling. A few  _ choice words _ for his boss later, and Oliver found his hands inexplicably attracted to Barry’s body.

It wasn’t every day someone stood up to authority on Oliver’s behalf.

They’d slipped behind some bushes lining the sidewalk underneath a large tree, their hands running over one another and their mouths...occupied. Oliver was ready to ravish Barry in every way possible, stripping off his shirt at first opportunity, but Barry flipped the script, instead pushing Oliver up against the tree and assaulting his bare torso with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

The leaves from the surrounding bushes tickled Oliver’s arms as he placed his hands on the back of Barry’s head, which was bobbing to and fro across his target’s body. Teeth teased exposed nipples. Tongue lined the form of abdominal muscles. Lips kissed at the belly button and light dusting of hair leading down into his jeans. Oliver couldn’t help but moan a little as Barry massaged his length through his clothes. Without thinking, Oliver undid his jeans and dropped them to the grass, his erection bobbing out into the cool night air and pointing straight at Barry’s hungry eyes.

Barry ran a finger along the vein running along the top of Oliver’s cock, the ultra-light touch causing an involuntary flex, popping the length up almost to Oliver’s torso and back. The tease was effective, though; Oliver reached out for Barry in response, but soon found his hands pinned to the tree behind him as Barry took him into his mouth. The sudden warmth made Oliver jerk a little, a pleased murmur escaping his throat.

As pleasure surged up and down his body, Oliver’s senses sharped to experience as much of this moment as he could. He felt the soft firmness of the bark under his skin, the cool night air, and the slick friction of Barry’s mouth on his length. There was the distinct smell of coffee on his breath as he gasped. His eyes were locked on either nothing, or Barry’s furrowed eyebrows as he focused on the task before him. But then-

Oliver jerked his head to the right, his ears locking onto soft voices on the other side of the bushes. A couple of women had parked on the bench on the other side of the tree, and were talking about a movie they’d just been to see.

_ They were so close. _

Barry pulled back and looked up at Oliver with concern in his eyes. His ears perked a bit as he noticed the soft discussion from the far side of the tree. He went to stand up, but Oliver pushed down on his shoulders. Confused, Barry looked up at him.

_ “Keep going,”  _ Oliver mouthed. He grinned.

Barry blinked in surprise, then a mischievous smile spread across his face. He reattached himself to Oliver’s cock, this time moving more vigorously in hopes of getting more verbal affirmation from his lover. If Oliver wanted to play dangerous, they’d play  _ with fire. _

With a new purpose, Barry’s technique improved. He took Oliver to the base, flexing whatever he could to send as many sensations coursing through his body as possible. Without warning, his throat began to vibrate as it did while masking his voice as the Flash. Oliver clapped a hand to his mouth as a particularly loud moan escaped him, partly from pleasure, partly from surprise. He breathed heavily into his fingers, moaning just slightly into the palm of his hand.

“Did you hear that,” one of the women asked.

“What?”

Barry increased his momentum, hoping to pull another loud moan out of Oliver, who had resorted to clawing at the tree behind him. He managed to hold back just enough, however.

“I thought I heard something. Must have been the wind or something.”

The women dove back into their conversation as Barry’s hands ran up Oliver’s torso and tweaked his nipples. Oliver bucked his hips a few times to feed into Barry’s mouth, who had yet to stop for more than a quick breath. Every time Barry went hilt-deep, he vibrated his throat, nearly causing Oliver to fall over. The stifled moans Oliver managed to hold back slowly became louder.

“There it is again.”

Barry didn’t slow down, and neither did Oliver. His thrusting into Barry’s mouth became more greedy, more bestial, his ass slamming into the tree a few times on withdrawal.

“What is that? I hear it too.”

Oliver made one last thrust, the pressure between his legs finally building up and spilling out in several bursts straight into Barry’s mouth. He growled with each convulsion, then gave a satisfied sigh as he withdrew. Barry looked up at him with a little mess leaking out one side of his mouth and a smile in his eyes.

“Is someone there?”

In the blink of an eye, Barry had redressed Oliver and cleaned himself up, standing up and leaning against the tree with an arm around Oliver’s still somewhat dazed form. A young woman’s face appeared from around the bush, concern in her eyes.

“Hm? Hey, someone’s back here,” she called to her friend. “Sorry, we thought we heard something weird. Was that you guys?”

Oliver chuckled. “Just us, hanging out under a tree.”

The girl seemed unconvinced, but she shrugged and walked back to the bench. A few moment later, Barry watched the two walking down the sidewalk, talking energetically.

“I had no idea you were so adventurous,” Barry said with a grin.

Oliver gave him a one-armed shrug and smiled back. “I don’t know if I’d call it adventurous, but it was fun.” He leaned in and kissed Barry, tasting himself in the process.

“It was,” Barry agreed. “You almost got us caught a few times.”

“As if you didn’t expect it. I had no idea I was dating a human e-stim.”

“I could stim some other stuff, too, you know.”

Oliver considered this, giving Barry another quick kiss. “Same place, next week, then? Let’s see if we can get caught.”

Barry just laughed. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
